Knights of the Blood (Spell Blade Online)
Spell Blade Online |founder = (SAO) Atsushi Shimakaze (SBO) |focus = Clearer Guild (SAO) Sweeper Guild (ALO) |base of operations = Grandzam, Floor 55 (Mentioned in Volume I) Arc Sophia, Floor 76 (Aincrad Arc) |status = Disbanded (SAO) Active (SBO)}} was a medium-sized, high-level guild in « ». Consisting of about thirty high-leveled members who were all greatly experienced in battle, the guild was acknowledged as the lead guild in SAO. Their uniforms were styled in red and white to symbolize their guild. The Knights of the Blood was remade in «Spell Blade Online» by Atsushi Shimakaze mainly as a way to get closer to Ayanami Shiratsuyu's own guild, Absolute ✿ Ryouiki, but it eventually ended up becoming one of the strongest and most diverse interracial guilds in the game. Symbol The symbol of the KoB is a cross and their coat of arms is crimson, similar to the historic Knights Templar. Background After the boss battle on the , the clearing group endured major casualties due to the boss of the Floor being stronger than expected, as well as the (ALS) rushing into the boss battle after having been given false information about the boss. After the battle, the group's size was reduced to two-thirds of its size due to a large number of deaths and the remaining ALS members leaving the front lines. Therefore, the outcome of the battle put the clearing group into a state of great despair. At this point, the need for a new guild leading the battle and motivating the players on the front arose and the Knights of the Blood was formed, with its leader, Heathcliff, personally inviting the first members. Proudly marching in at the time of the first field boss strategy meeting on the 26th Floor with customized white and red equipment with Asuna, the second in command, standing at the head of the group, the newly-formed guild greatly increased the morale of the clearing group and has stood at the front lines ever since. Base Their base is located in the living area, a city known as the steel city «Granzam». Their headquarters is a huge steel tower with silver spears above the gate and white flags with red crosses swaying in the wind (red flags with white/bronze swords in the anime). Before October 8, 2023, the guild's original base was located in Giltstein on the 25th Floor. Sometime between then and October 15, they moved to a small rural mansion on the outskirts of Nolfret on the 39th Floor. However, the guild eventually had to relocate to Granzam, as their rural mansion at Nolfret was too small and crowded for extended use. After the glitch that occurred on the 75th Floor, access to the lower floors were locked and the Knights of the Blood, now led by Kirin, built a new base in the city of «Arc Sophia» on the 76th Floor. Known Members Sword Art Online Despite its name that honors the chivalric ancient warriors, the Knights of the Blood defines itself through a ranking system based off of ranks in the military. } | align="center"|Founder and Leader General | align="center"|Glitched out on Floor 75 after he was stabbed by Kirin after the former killed Kirito. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Asuna | align="center"|Vice-leader and second-in-command Lieutenant General | align="center"|Temporarily resigned from the guild on October 24, 2024. Killed by Heathcliff on November 7th, 2024. |- | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"|Chief Financial Officer Major General | align="center"|Killed by PoH on November 10th, 2024. |- | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"|Member Colonel | align="center"|Killed by Kuradeel on October 23, 2024. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Kirin | align="center"|Member Lieutenant General Lead General | align="center"|Formerly the third-in-command until she stabbed Heathcliff and was instated as the new commander because of her skills and inheritance of the deceased Kirito's Dual Blades. |- | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"|Member and former bodyguard First Lieutenant | align="center"|Secretly joined the ranks of the . Killed by Kirin on October 23th, 2024. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Shimakaze | align="center"|Member Second Lieutenant Lieutenant General | align="center"|Formerly a normal member until he was made into Kirin's vice-admiral. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Rain | align="center"|Member Major General | align="center"|Joined the guild at the same time as Kirin. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Sinon | align="center"|Member First Lieutenant | align="center"|Joined the guild during the aftereffects of SAO's server glitch. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Leafa | align="center"|Member First Lieutenant | align="center"|Joined the guild during the aftereffects of SAO's server glitch. |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Yuuna | align="center"|Member Second Lieutenant Colonel | align="center"| |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Nautilus | align="center"|Member First Lieutenant Major General | align="center"| |- | align="center"| | align="center"|Kirito | align="center"|Member Private | align="center"|Joined the guild on October 20, 2024. Temporarily resigned from the guild on October 24, 2024. Killed in his duel with Heathcliff on November 7th, 2024. |} Spell Blade Online Trivia *Although Heathcliff was the official leader of the guild, he had almost always left the sub-leaders in charge, namely Asuna and Kirin, even during Floor Boss strategy meetingsVolume 1, The Passing of the Torch Chapter 7, Part 2 and a planned raid on the guildVolume 1, The Passing of the Torch, Chapter 8, Part 1. *The guild itself has a white and red motif similar to the Knights Templar and, like the Knights Templar, they also have a Red Cross for a symbol. References Category:Guilds Category:SAO Guilds Category:SBO Guilds Category:Knights of the Blood (SBO)